Des crimes et des châtiments
by nathdawn
Summary: CONCOURS!... Ceci n'est pas une histoire, c'est un film. Des fragments de vie, entre rires et larmes, des crimes et des vengeances organisées, planifiées. Et pour ce faire, il faut de l'humour, noir de préférence... Holmes/Watson, toujours...


**Petite contribution au concours. Un OS entre 1500 et 10 000 mots, PAS de héros OC.**

**J'ai choisi ''crime et châtiment'' et... citations. Bref, je me suis laissée emporter.**

**Et pour ce récit et pour m'amuser, je l'ai construit comme un film, plagié quelques scènes de films ou séries, ceux qui les connaissent les retrouveront, sinon, j'ai fait une note en bas de page.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Des Crimes et des châtiments**

**.**

**.**

La nuit noire d'encre avait été réchauffée de rouge, de jaune, de bleu, de ces flammes qui suivaient l'explosion. L'enfant, ancien otage du Démineur comme la police l'avait surnommé, pleurait dans les bras de Watson. Le temps s'égrainait lentement, Holmes avait disparu derrière le fuyard, était entré dans l'entrepôt mais un vacarme retentissant était survenu avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. La police, sidérée, attendait en silence. Le médecin aussi, qui caressait distraitement le dos du gamin pour le rassurer, commençait à vaguement s'inquiéter mais il avait confiance, Le détective survivait à tout, même à un saut dans une chute. Seule l'attente était différente, du moins, il l'espérait. Trois ans, ça faisait beaucoup, trop pour lui en tous les cas.

« Joli spectacle. »

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant cette voix moqueuse derrière eux. Le détective les regardait en souriant, le visage noirci de fumée. Lestrade fonça sur lui.

« Bon sang Holmes, où étiez-vous?!

- De ci, de là... Je vous laisse récolter la gloire Lestrade, vous rendrez le petit à ses parents, personnellement, je rentre. Watson, en route! »

Le médecin soupira avant de confier l'enfant à Clarkie et rattrapa Holmes en boitant plus que d'habitude, cette course-poursuite avait bien entamé son organisme. Plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il courrait derrière le détective pour arrêter cette crapule et là, il lui tardait de retrouver son lit.

« Ne m'attendez pas surtout!

- Allons! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes si lent, mon vieux.

- Lent?! On a fait le travail, pourquoi nous hâter alors?

- J'ai un autre projet qui m'attend.

- Ah bon? Et lequel, donc?

- Mais votre joli corps, bien-sûr.

- Alors là, n'y pensez même pas! Je suis mort!

- Nous verrons Watson, nous verrons... »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson soupira d'aise quand sa tête toucha son oreiller. Enfin! Mais il changea vite d'humeur quand son infatigable amant le réveilla de sa douce torpeur en mordillant son cou.

« Holmes, je vous ai dit non.

- John, je sais quand un non veut dire oui.

- Non! Et ça veut dire non! Je suis éreinté!

- Eh bien dormez, je me contenterai de jouer les nécrophiles. »

Aucune parole n'aurait pu choquer autant le médecin et il s'assit derechef sur la couche et repoussa l'entreprenant.

« Infâme salopard! Vous n'avez donc aucune limite?

- Non, aucune! Et comme vous voilà tout ragaillardi, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Faites donc et usez votre main droite! Je vais dormir dans ma chambre! »

Le médecin le bouscula et fonça vers la porte.

« Watson! Il est criminel de me laisser dans cet état!

- Oh, mes excuses Monseigneur, pour mon châtiment, je vais m'enfermer moi-même dans une cellule et inutile de venir, j'aurai jeté la clé! »

Watson claqua la porte en sortant et alla dans son ancienne chambre qui lui servait à présent seulement de dressing. En effet, ils étaient devenus amants peu après le retour à la vie du détective, une envie, un besoin. Et depuis, ils partageaient le lit de Holmes. Toutefois, il avait l'habitude de dormir seul, le logicien pouvait passer des jours sans fermer l'œil, se complaisant dans tous les excès. Le sexe en était devenu un, seul compromis trouvé pour lui faire arrêter son odieuse solution à 7 %. Le médecin ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire mais entre son travail, les enquêtes, les lubies du détective survolté, il finissait par fatiguer sérieusement. Il lui cédait toujours, sauf ce soir. Holmes avait besoin d'un peu d'autorité, comme un enfant trop capricieux.

Sauf que côté caprices, il s'y entendait, le bougre! À peine allongé dans le lit froid que le son strident du violon se fit entendre, aussi mélodieux qu'un chat qu'on égorge. Et qui prend son temps à mourir, la sale bête! Cela dura des heures, jusqu'au petit matin où il fut temps pour le médecin de se lever avant de regagner son cabinet délaissé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser fermé une journée de plus. Et c'est en traînant la jambe qu'il partit se préparer.

Watson, 1 – Holmes, 1

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes, la pipe au coin d'un sourire ironique, le salua quand il entra dans la salle de vie commune.

« Alors Watson, bien dormi?

- À votre avis?

- Vous auriez pu gagner quelques heures de sommeil si vous vous étiez comporté en gentil garçon.

- Certes, mais j'aurais aussi le fondement plus douloureux, ceci compense cela.

- Magnifique! Des paroles grivoises dès le petit déjeuner!

- La ferme ou je vous découpe avec mon épée et sers vos restes à Gladstone!

- Vous êtes grognon.

- Absolument pas! »

Watson ouvrit nerveusement le journal et tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture en ignorant sciemment la conversation de son diable de colocataire. Il était si insupportable parfois qu'il se demandait comment il parvenait à le supporter. Enfin si, il le savait mais là, il était bien trop énervé pour se pencher sur la question. Madame Hudson ne tarda pas, le plateau du petit déjeuner sur les bras.

« Bonjour messieurs, bien dormi? »

Watson replia le quotidien et déchargea galamment la bonne dame de son fardeau.

« Bonjour Madame Hudson. Bien dormi, pas vraiment. Il semble que nous ayons un rat dans la maisonnée.

- Un rat?

- Oui, vous savez, ces animaux répugnants, porteurs de toutes sortes de virus, on les dit intelligents mais somme toute, ce n'est que de la vermine. Il paraît même qu'ils mangent leur progéniture. »

Face à une gouvernante paniquée, Holmes choisit d'intervenir.

« Voyons Nounou, vous n'allez pas devenir aussi pleutre qu'un fragile médecin Londonien? »

Fragile. Ainsi, c'est tout ce qu'il retenait de son refus d'hier. La patience de Watson se brisa comme du cristal et il se jeta sur le détective, lui ceinturant la gorge en vue de l'étouffer.

« J'ai été militaire!

- Mais médecin... militaire..., rétorqua Holmes entre deux respirations laborieuses.

- Oui, mais j'ai eu aussi mes mauvais jours! » (1)

Madame Hudson se précipita pour faire lâcher le docteur à bouts de nerfs qui s'excusa aussitôt auprès d'elle. Holmes, une main sur sa gorge, tentait de reprendre son souffle en se retenant à la cheminée, il y était allé de bon cœur, le gaillard!

« Mon bon Docteur, que vous a-t-il encore fait? »

Mais se fut Holmes qui répondit, profondément outré alors qu'il avait encore du mal à retrouver un souffle normal.

« Diantre, il m'attaque et ce serait de ma faute?

- Vous êtes un poison Monsieur Holmes et pour que votre ami se mette dans cet état, ça ne peut venir que de vous!

- Madame s'est gargarisé au vitriol ce matin?

- Oui, je vous ai emprunté le flacon, presque vide!

- Oh, nous en sommes à partager nos petites affaires, serait-ce une demande en mariage?

- Le jour où je voudrai me suicider, je ne manquerai pas de vous faire cette demande.

- J'ai hâte! »

La bonne dame s'en retourna dans ses appartements sans un mot de plus. Watson s'installa à table et servit le thé. Holmes prit place avec un parfait flegme britannique, l'en remercia, trempa ses lèvres et le recracha aussitôt.

« Du sel dans mon thé! C'est un crime pour tout bon Anglais qui se respecte, Watson!

- Les fragiles médecins Londoniens ont la vue basse, j'ai dû confondre les flacons.

- Watson, le châtiment sera à la hauteur de l'affront, je vous préviens!

- Je n'ai plus très faim. À ce soir, Holmes. »

Le détective le regarda partir. Quoi? Même pas un baiser? Il allait prendre cher, le petit Docteur! Il se sourit, soudain émoustillé par cette nouvelle journée qui s''annonçait. L'ennui n'y serait pas de mise, oh ça, sûrement pas!

Watson, 2 – Holmes, 1

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Docteur, au feu! »

Watson se précipita, alerté par une de ses patientes qui sortait de son cabinet. Sur son paillasson, une paquet brûlait. Sans plus réfléchir, il entreprit d'éteindre l'incendie miniature de quelques coups de semelles. Mal lui en prit, car il se rendit vite compte que le dit paquet contenait des excréments d'origine inconnue et qu'il ne souhaitait de toutes façons pas connaître.

« Un problème Watson? »

Et comme par hasard, le détective horripilant passait à cet instant, ricanant derrière ses verres fumés alors que le médecin tentait de nettoyer sa chaussure sur le trottoir. Les hasards n'existent pas et c'était lui qui le lui avait appris.

« Holmes, vous êtes... Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons en société car alors...

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'accuser d'une bêtise si infantile.

- Infantile? C'est votre deuxième prénom! »

Holmes éclata de rire et souleva ses lunettes de soleil. Là, Watson ne put s'empêcher de pouffer bruyamment. Le détective lui lança un regard interrogateur mais le médecin se contenta de s'enfermer à nouveau en continuant de rire. Mais il aurait bien voulu être là quand Holmes découvrirait qu'il avait le visage maculé de cirage noir, juste mis sur les binocles avant de sortir ce matin.

Watson, 3 – Holmes, 2

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ainsi, la guerre était déclarée. Le soir venu, les retrouvailles se firent dans un froid sibérien. Chacun dîna en silence et sans un regard, Watson se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il eut tout de même une pointe de regret. Holmes lui manquait, lui rappelait son absence quand il l'avait cru disparu à jamais. Ceci n'avait rien à voir bien-sûr mais ça faisait remonter les cruels souvenirs, cette détresse, cette envie de rien ou alors, de le suivre dans la mort. L'idée l'avait effleurée quelques fois, il ne lui avait jamais avoué mais le suicide avait alors été une tentation quand le manque se faisait insoutenable. Son mariage n'y avait d'ailleurs pas survécu. Et il avait continué de vivoter mais avait arrêté de vivre. Jusqu'à son retour.

Et alors, faire l'amour avec lui avait si simple, si évident. Ça l'était depuis, jusqu'à hier. Il pouvait supporter toutes ses extravagances mais là, c'en était trop. Et il était vraiment fatigué. Le détective était égoïste, il le savait depuis toujours alors qu'il espérait quelques égards mais c'était sans doute trop lui en demander. Il lui avait dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait, à son retour. Depuis, il vivait le sexe comme une nouvelle addiction, il était rarement tendre, toujours exalté, n'accordait que de rares baisers de sa propre initiative hors de leur lit aux draps froissés. Watson savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'était pas fait pour les relations humaines mais il aurait aimé plus de sa part.

C'est sur ces pensées amères qu'il s'assit sur son lit... qui s'écroula brutalement, l'enfouissant sous les oreillers et les couvertures. Il s'extirpa comme il le put pour constater que les montants avaient été déboîtés.

« Le sagouin! S'il croit qu'ainsi, je vais devoir rejoindre son lit, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil! »

Il tira son matelas de l'éboulis, le posa au sol et se coucha, un oreiller sous la tête, une couverture sur lui. Il eut froid, mal au dos mais au moins, sa fierté était sauve!

Watson, 3 – Holmes, 3

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le matin suivant était dimanche et Watson, plus pour échapper à son colocataire que par dévotion, se prépara pour se rendre à l'office religieux. Il allait sortir quand Holmes le rejoignit dans le hall. Ce dernier prit son chapeau qui le trempa de la tête aux pieds, préalablement rempli d'eau. Watson sourit, prit son autre canne qui convenait mieux à une église que celle épée... et failli s'étaler au premier pas quand elle céda à l'endroit où elle avait été sciée.

La journée commençait bien! Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard de défi puis Holmes retrouva son flegme.

« Ah, Watson! J'ai failli vous manquer, cause que toutes mes chaussettes formaient une splendide guirlande dans mon tiroir. Mais plutôt que perdre un temps précieux, je garderai les mêmes. Bref, je vous dépose? Mon automobile est juste devant.

- Non merci, j'irai plus vite à pieds.

- Bien-sûr que non! Allons, cessez de faire l'enfant. »

Holmes s'avançait d'un pas conquérant vers le véhicule, persuadé que le médecin le suivrait ou dans le pire des cas, il roulerait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Mais au dernier moment, il resta les bras en l'air sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Watson, qu'avez-vous fait du volant?! »

Ce dernier se contenta d'un signe de la main sans même se retourner. Vraiment, cette journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il repensait en souriant au détective alors qu'il était debout dans les bancs de l'église. Le prêtre invita à se lever et le médecin ouvrit son missel. Aussitôt, tout un tas de papiers en tombèrent. Ses voisins se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais quand ils les lui tendirent, ces derniers semblaient en colère et profondément choqués. Le terme le plus adéquat serait même qu'ils avaient l'air de l'imaginer, sacrifié sur l'autel, une lance dans le cœur. Watson s'interrogea un instant avant de constater que les papiers étaient des photos... de jeunes femmes peu ou pas vêtues. Il se sentit rougir violemment et mort de honte, il quitta les lieux sous les regards désapprobateurs et les paroles courroucées de ceux qu'il bousculait dans sa hâte. Et évidemment, tout le monde le remarqua vu que le prêtre avait cessé son monologue, alerté par le tohu-bohu.

Il rentra donc à Baker Street, le pas lourd, l'humeur ténébreuse. Décidément, cette journée avait perdu toutes ses promesses. Et il n'était que onze heures!

Watson, 5 – Holmes 5 qui vaut 6

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson était revenu de l'église hors de lui, bien décidé à mettre une correction qui avait bien trop tardé.

« Holmes! Ce serait trop vous demander d'avoir des moments où vous pourriez agir avec honneur?

- Oh oui, j'adore ces moments... je les salue de la main quand je les vois passer. » _(5)_

La journée fut des plus moroses, chacun fomentant sa prochaine vengeance. Le médecin avait choisi d'ignorer le détective, il savait que ça le touchait bien plus quand il faisait comme s'il était transparent.

Le soir venu, ils dînèrent, toujours sans un mot. Puis tout à coup, Holmes se leva comme un ressort et courut aux toilettes. Watson gloussa. L'affront valait bien cette punition. Le détective revint, un peu pâle, la main sur le ventre.

« Watson, vous n'auriez pas osé?

- C'est vous le détective génial qui savez tout. Alors, devinez.

- Un laxatif, c'est un coup bas! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce fut, occupé à retourner en quatrième vitesse là d'où il venait. Watson finit par se lasser de ce manège incessant et décida d'aller rejoindre son lit, réparé avec bien du mal et des jurons fleuris tout du long. Mais une fois dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit sa braguette et commença d'uriner avant de se coucher. Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se rajusta et fila dans la salle commune.

« Holmes, je pisse bleu!

- C'est mieux que vert.

- Mais... que... quoi...?

- Du bleu de méthylène, c'est inoffensif.

- Je vais vous tuer!

- Très bien mais remettons cela à demain, voulez-vous? Là, je suis... engagé ailleurs. »

Et il détalla une nouvelle fois vers les toilettes.

Watson, 6 – Holmes, 7

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le lendemain, ils signèrent une trêve silencieuse. Du moins, Watson la signa, il était las de toutes ces facéties dont l'escalade pourrait s'avérer désastreuse, Holmes n'avait aucune limite et lui ne comptait pas se rendre, ce serait lui donner trop de poids. Alors peut-être qu'en laissant passer un peu de temps, le jeu se calmerait tout seul.

Il ouvrit comme d'habitude son journal et quelque chose de petit en tomba. Un coup d'œil au sol et il se retrouva debout sur son fauteuil. Par terre, une araignée velue, énorme et noire dépliait ses pattes après sa chute.

« Oh mon dieu! Gladstone, ici mon chien! Attaque! »

Le chien le regarda, jappa, fit deux tours sur lui et se recoucha.

« Chien ingrat! La prochaine fois, je laisserai Holmes te zigouiller! »

Holmes. Ce dernier était parti quelques minutes plus tôt et lui se retrouvait seul avec... ce monstre! Il avait une sainte horreur de ces bêtes, huit pattes, c'était trop pour être honnête. Il pouvait lui jeter quelque chose dessus mais s'il la manquait? Et si en représailles, elle sautait? Et si lui sautait par la fenêtre? Du premier étage, l'atterrissage risquait d'être compliqué. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il fallait réunir son courage, bander les muscles et se jeter dans la bataille. Après tout, il avait fait la guerre, y avait été blessé, avait connu le baptême du feu.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, ou presque.

« MADAME HUDSON! »

Watson 5 – Holmes 6

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

En cette fin de journée, Holmes se dirigeait vers le cabinet médical de son ami. Les blagues l'avaient amusé, avaient agréablement tué le temps mais il connaissait une façon bien plus agréable encore et Watson lui manquait. Cruellement, horriblement.

La salle d'attente était vide et le cabinet bien silencieux. Holmes entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Il venait faire la paix mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes manières. Mais il se figea dès qu'il entra. Tout était sens dessus dessous, un chaos de meubles et de papiers épars. Et au sol, des traces de sang.

« Watson? »

Mais il eut beau chercher, il n'était nulle part. Il céda à la panique, il fallait qu'il se calme s'il voulait le retrouver. Il ferma les yeux, s'obligea à respirer profondément par le nez puis les rouvrit.

_Gouttes de sang sur le bureau... première attaque._

_Chaise renversée, des cheveux sur le meuble arrière... Watson a été sonné par le coup mais toujours conscient._

_S'est relevé, la lutte a continué vers la table d'auscultation, traces de sang._

_A reçu un nouveau coup, s'est effondré, flaque de sang au sol, sûrement blessure à la tête car très hémorragique, n'a pu répliquer, sa canne épée est à sa place, intacte._

_A été traîné sur le sol, traces de cirage des chaussures._

_Vers la porte, de la boue. Rouge. On ne la trouve que près de la Tamise.(2)_

« Bon sang,Watson! Vous avez dû me laisser un indice! Je sais que vous l'avez fait! Où?! »

Holmes se pencha sous le bureau, lieu de la première attaque, moment où le médecin avait encore les idées claires. Il y trouva la montre de ce dernier.

_Une montre... le temps?... L'heure de l'attaque? Non, elle marche encore... le tic tac... le minuteur d'une bombe!_

_Le Démineur!_

_Une odeur... la poudre... la vase... les docks!_

Holmes se précipita à l'extérieur.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le détective savait où chercher, ils avaient trouvés le laboratoire amateur du criminel quelques jours plus tôt, il devait y être revenu, il avait besoin de son matériel.

Il entra dans l'entrepôt numéro huit, l'arme au poing. Quelques pas prudents dans la pénombre et soudain, la lumière se fit, crue, qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Au centre d'une vaste étendue, Watson était debout, le visage amoché mais tout de même sur ses deux jambes. Derrière lui, l'homme qu'il croyait mort, tué par sa propre arme destructrice, tenait en joue le médecin, un canon sur sa tempe.

« Monsieur Holmes, vous venez donc vous joindre à nous, quel plaisir! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si rapide, je dirais même que vous tombez plutôt mal.

- Je suis contrit, et de plus, je doute que vous y trouviez autant de plaisir que moi, je vais vous arrêter.

- Hahaha! Vraiment? Alors que je tiens votre ami en otage?

- Il ne suffira pas à m'empêcher de vous attraper. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi ce cirque alors que tout le monde vous croit mort?

- Pourquoi? Je serais un homme riche à présent sans votre intervention. J'aurais reçu la rançon pour le fils du Ministre, là, je n'ai rien. Et pour ça, je mérite vengeance. Vous êtes intelligent, votre ami sera ma garantie. Vous connaissez la somme que j'avais demandé au Ministre? Je veux la même, de votre part.

- Je n'ai pas autant d'argent.

- Empruntez, volez, je m'en fiche, trouvez-le ou le Docteur Watson mourra! »

Holmes réfléchissait. Watson le regardait, semblait calme. Il reculait au fur et à mesure que le Démineur l'entraînait avec lui. Encore quelques mètres et un bateau les attendait, il ne pourrait les suivre.

_Homme plus petit que Watson, totalement caché derrière lui._

_Chance de lui mettre une balle dans la tête... 10 %_

_Risque de blesser Watson... trop élevé._

_En cas de prise d'otage, négocier. Perte de temps inenvisageable._

_Pour atteindre ma cible... supprimer l'otage de l'équation. (4)_

Holmes cessa de réfléchir et tira une balle dans la jambe de Watson qui s'effondra. Un instant pris de cours, le Démineur ne put que lâcher son bouclier humain. Pourtant, il ne tenta pas de fuir.

« Vous tirez sur vos amis? Mais avant de tirer sur moi, je vous ai laissé ce petit cadeau. Bonne chance! »

Il ouvrit le manteau du Médecin qui souffrait au sol. Là, une bombe était harnachée sur lui. Cette fois, Holmes le laissa détaler et se jeta auprès de son amant mal en point dont les deux mains pressées sur sa cuisse se couvraient de sang.

« Vous m'avez tiré dessus!

- Oui, mais juste parce que vous me gêniez, ce n'était pas personnel. La balle vous a à peine effleuré.

- Mais ça fait un mal de chien!

- Oui, désolé mais là, nous avons un autre problème. »

La bombe. Sur le cadran, l'aiguille tournait. Plus que trois minutes. Le logicien observait le dispositif de son regard perçant. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait plus vu que ça, même le démineur était devenu invisible, il l'avait effacé, tout effacé sauf Watson et sa nouvelle amie trop envahissante.

« Holmes, vous savez la désamorcer?

- Non, c'est un système complexe, je n'aurai pas le temps.

- Très bien, aidez-moi à l'enlever alors.

- Non. Un détonateur est relié à chaque boutonnière de votre gilet.

- Alors sortez, mettez-vous à l'abri.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas, il n'en est pas question. Bon, enlevons déjà ce manteau. »

L'engin était relié au tissus, les deux imbriqués dans un entrelacs de fils. Holmes passa ses mains sur la taille du médecin et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon. Il dégrafa les bretelles en un seul geste.

« Holmes, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez?

- J'avais trop hâte de vous déshabiller.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, je n'ai aucune envie de rire.

- Je sais. La bombe n'est reliée qu'au gilet, si nous parvenons à tout enlever d'un seul bloc, ça ne devrait pas exploser.

- Devrait?

- Disons que c'est notre seule option, je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Alors sortez, je me débrouillerai. »

Holmes l'interrompit en baisant doucement ses lèvres.

« Nous le faisons ensemble car si vous mourrez, je ne vous survivrai pas, alors autant faire le voyage tous les deux. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis Holmes glissa ses mains sous les vêtements et défit chaque bouton de la chemise puis il desserra l'attache arrière du gilet avec d'infinies précautions. Pour finir, il aida son amant à s'échapper de ce piège.

Tout fut retiré, rien n'explosa.

« Balancez ce truc, Holmes! »

Mais au lieu d'obéir, les prunelles du détective s'étaient soudainement assombries. Il se redressa puis courut sur les traces du démineur.

« Holmes! »

Il ignora les cris de son ami. Un coup d'œil et il repéra la petite embarcation du fuyard, elle n'allait pas bien vite. En un instant, Holmes, savait quel chemin prendre. Il courait, la rage lui donnait un second souffle. Il avait failli perdre l'homme qu'il aimait et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Watson était le seul qui lui apportait un peu d'humanité, il ne laisserait personne lui prendre ça ni ne prendrait le risque que ça recommence.

Un peu plus tôt, il se serait contenté de le livrer à la police, cette fois, il le tuerait, sans remords ni regrets.

Le trajet se déroulait dans sa tête comme un trait rouge sur une carte. Une rue, traverser une usine qui ne fermait jamais, une autre rue.

Le tic tac rythmait sa course, le temps filait, inexorablement.

Des marches, un muret à sauter, un pont. Le petit bateau venait de passer.

Six, cinq, quatre, trois,...

« De la part de Watson! »

Deux, un.

Et il lança la bombe. Le Démineur ouvrit les yeux d'horreur mais n'eut le temps de rien, l'explosion le pulvérisa et seules des débris enflammés retombèrent sur l'eau. Le détective ne prit pas le temps de se gorger du spectacle macabre, il revint sur ses pas aussi vite qu'il put.

Watson s'accrochait au mur, tentaient de rejoindre son ami. Il avait mal, il avait froid, il avait peur. Et il ne put que s'appuyer au chambranle de porte quand il entendit l'explosion, son cœur loupa un battement, son souffle se suspendit. Et il resta là, à épier le noir, incapable d'un pas de plus. Il psalmodiait une prière, un nom qui revenait sans cesse.

« Holmes, Holmes, Holmes,... »

Et soudain, il fut devant lui, essoufflé, ébouriffé comme jamais et le médecin lui tomba dans les bras. Ils partagèrent une étreinte douce, Holmes retenait le corps de son amant, tremblant, blessé et Watson s'y accrochait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, leurs vies.

« J'ai cru...

- Tout va bien, je vous assure.

- Et où est le démineur?

- Un peu partout... Venez, je vais vous amener à l'hôpital. »

Le détective lui posa sa veste sur ses épaules frissonnantes et l'escorta au dehors.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson devait demeurer à l'hôpital, plus en observation qu'autre chose. On lui avait recousu quelques plaies, notamment celle de sa cuisse faite par la balle du détective qui n'avait qu'entaillé la peau profondément, bandé quelques plaies, soigné ses hématomes. Holmes était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis était rentré à Baker Street.

Il avait rassuré Madame Hudson avec des mots si gentils que la bonne dame était allée se coucher, soucieuse, non pas pour le médecin mais bien pour le détective. Il avait paru perturbé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle le savait froid et fier, impossible à vivre mais au fond, elle l'aimait comme un fils, le plus turbulent et insupportable mais un fils tout de même.

Ce dernier, en entrant dans l'appartement vide, se sentit mal. Il n'aimait pas cette solitude qu'il vénérait autrefois. Les trois ans passés au loin lui revenaient à l'esprit, que Watson lui avait manqué alors! C'était un vide, un abîme. Trois longues années pour rattraper Moran et l'empêcher de nuire. Sa logique lui disait alors que c'était la bonne solution, son cœur lui criait tout le contraire.

Le cœur... quel traître organe qui pulse la vie dans les veines et les artères, qui s'accélère quand on est heureux, qui semble s'arrêter quand on est malheureux et repartir, toujours, malgré qu'on ne le souhaiterait plus. Mais le cœur n'est qu'un muscle, qui pompe et pompe sans cesse. Tout vient de l'esprit. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que c'est la poitrine qui fait mal?

Holmes se secoua, il n'était pas sentimental, du moins, souhaitait ne pas l'être mais la raison parle et le sentiment mord._ (3) _Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un mais parfois, il se disait que c'était bien plus simple avant. Et plus vide aussi, sans saveur, comme les aliments qu'on doit avaler pour que l'organisme fonctionne. Sauf qu'auprès de Watson, tout avait meilleur goût, les odeurs étaient plus délicieuses, les sensations tactiles jamais assouvies. Avec lui, il était heureux, tout simplement. Et sans lui, tout le contraire et sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Pour occuper son esprit, il se décida à lire son courrier qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis des jours. Et là, au milieu des demandes insipides d'enquêtes toutes aussi insipides, il découvrit un pli de Lestrade. Celui-ci lui signifiait qu'aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé dans les décombres après l'explosion, le jour du sauvetage du fils du Ministre.

Le logicien froissa le papier entre ses doigts. Il avait cette note depuis des jours! S'ils n'avaient pas été obnubilés par leurs petits jeux puérils, il aurait su, aurait deviné que la menace était là. Watson avait failli mourir, il en serait mort tout autant, il n'aurait pas voulu lui survivre et c'était en grande partie sa faute.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson somnolait, bercé par les bruits de la chambre d'hôpital. Ils étaient six patients allongés, les visites rythmaient la journée, les infirmières aussi. Et il se laissait aller au repos, après tout, il n'y avait jamais de calme complet ici mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, des années passées en garnison et auprès de Holmes lui avaient appris à s'endormir presque n'importe où, il suffisait d'ignorer les sons ambiants, comme le froissement de cette jupe, de ces talons qui frappaient le sol, de ce parfum féminin, de ces lèvres sur les siennes, de...

_Quoi?!_

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, son regard brouillé par une peau fardée bien trop proche mais cette bouche, il la reconnaissait, malgré le rouge à lèvres. D'une main, il écarta légèrement l'assaillante et fut partagé entre le fait d'éclater de rire ou de succomber au choc. Voir le détective maquillé, chapeau à voilette et robe méritait l'un ou l'autre, le tout était de trancher. Il chuchota près de sa bouche.

« Oh non, vous n'avez pas recommencé?

- Seule solution pour vous embrasser, nous sommes en public tout de même!

- Vous êtes malade!

- Et j'en remercie le ciel, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ça. » _(5)_

Holmes posa sa main gantée sur son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau, un peu moins chastement que la première fois. Une douce chaleur commençait à envahir le médecin et il préféra repousser son amant une nouvelle fois.

« Au moins, vous êtes rasé de près. Et pendant que je suis ici à souffrir, vous continuez vos blagues.

- Souffrir? Essayez de porter un corset et vous me direz ce qu'est la vrai souffrance. _(5)_

- Non? Vous avez poussé le détail jusque là?

- Ce qui me conforte dans le fait que les femmes sont des idiotes mais je pensais que c'était génétique mais non, c'est simplement le manque d'oxygène pour alimenter leur cerveau. Bref, comment vous sentez-vous?

- Mieux. Je voudrais sortir d'ici, je ne pourrai le faire que demain.

- Alors je viendrai vous chercher, j'ai retrouvé mon volant. Dissimulé sous mes affaires dans mon laboratoire, vous êtes machiavélique, John.

- À force de vous côtoyer, sans doute.

- J'admets que ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. »

Watson s'interrogea un instant, le détective avait répondu avec un sérieux qui ne lui plaisait guère. Et il cessa de penser quand il l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était bon, délicieux, le risque de se faire prendre accentuait l'excitation de la chose. Et il sursauta en entendant un toussotement gêné au bout de son lit.

« Bonjour Docteur Watson, Madame.

- Euh, bonjour Lestrade. »

_Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que lui!_

Et bien sûr, Holmes en profita pour lui tendre la main en le gratifiant d'une voix suraiguë.

« Eh bien John, vous ne nous présentez pas?

_Non, je ne préférerais pas._

- Ah euh, si évidemment. Inspecteur Lestrade, je vous présente... Shelly Smith, une amie.

- Enchanté Madame Smith.

- Mademoiselle. »

_Et voilà, rajoutez-en..._

« Oh, excusez-moi. Vous... vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

- Oui, assez mais nous sommes devenus proches depuis peu, n'est-ce pas John? »

Le médecin était au supplice. Si Lestrade le reconnaissait? Ils seraient bons pour la prison après les avoir découverts dans une situation plus que compromettante. Et s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, ce serait la honte de sa vie. Holmes était un homme très séduisant mais en femme, il était... moche! Alors si l'inspecteur venait à s'imaginer qu'il fut amoureux de cette grande bringue mal carrossée qui remontait ses seins dès qu'elle bougeait, il serait la risée de tout Scotland Yard pendant des mois.

_Je pourrais dire que je m'étais évanoui et qu'elle tentait de me réanimer... par bouche à bouche... Argh! _

Il fallait détourner son attention.

« Ou... oui, c'est cela. Mais Lestrade, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

- L'enquête au sujet du démineur.

- J'ai déjà fait ma déposition à l'un de vos hommes.

- Oui, je l'ai lue. Mais en fait, j'espérais trouver Holmes ici, je suis passé chez vous mais il n'y était pas.

- Je peux lui transmettre un message si je le vois. »

_Je vais lui transmettre le message, oh oui, à coups de pieds dans le postérieur! Mon dieu, dans quelle situation il nous a mis, cet animal!_

« Eh bien dîtes-lui que c'est un imbécile! Désolée Mademoiselle. Je l'avais prévenu que nous n'avions pas retrouvé de corps après l'explosion et évidemment, il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle. Et évidemment encore, vous vous retrouvez ici. Il un danger pour votre vie Docteur, vous ne devriez plus le laisser vous approcher! »

Watson jeta un coup d'œil au détective, surpris qu'aucune réplique ne fuse mais celui-ci avait l'air si sérieux derrière la voilette que le médecin s'inquiéta. Les mots avaient fait mouche.

« Je me passerai de vos conseils, Inspecteur.

- Vous savez très bien...

- Je vous demande de la fermer! La dernière fois que notre survie a dépendu de sa présence ou non, il a disparu trois ans et ça m'a bien suffi. Alors je lui ferai part de vos remarques mais maintenant, je voudrais me reposer. »

Lestrade s'en alla en grommelant. Watson tendit la main pour se saisir de celle du logicien mais ce dernier esquiva.

« Je viens vous chercher demain.

- Vous le promettez?

- Je serai là, à quatorze heures pile. Promis. »

Holmes se pencha, baisa doucement ses lèvres et s'en alla, d'une démarche chaloupée un peu trop accentuée. Mais Watson n'eut aucune envie de rire. Les mots de Lestrade avaient ébranlé le détective, il l'avait vu et il préférait mettre sa vie en danger mille fois plutôt que le perdre un seul jour. Après tout, qu'est-ce que pouvait comprendre cet imbécile de Lestrade? Il aimait cette vie, cet homme, ça ne regardait personne.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Watson avait compté les heures et s'était remis à respirer normalement quand le détective, caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, était entré. Et habillé en homme cette fois, à son grand soulagement.

« Prêt à partir, Watson?

- Plus que prêt! ».

Ils furent rapidement devant Baker Street et aussitôt, Madame Hudson se précipita.

« Docteur Watson, quelle joie de vous revoir! »

Holmes s'interposa aussitôt.

« Nounou, vous n'êtes pas encore partie chez votre sœur?

- Mon train ne part que dans deux heures.

- Eh bien filez! Il pourrait être en avance!

- Vous plaisantez? Ce serait bien la première fois.

- Oh, nom de Dieu !

**- **Pas de blasphèmes, Monsieur Holmes!

**- **Nom de dieu de merde, alors! Eh bien, vous en profiterez pour lui acheter un petit cadeau sur le chemin. Allez, manteau, chapeau, valise... » _(6)_

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la bonne dame se retrouvait jetée sur le trottoir.

« Holmes, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

- Rien, pourquoi?

- Non, rien. »

Holmes agissait bizarrement mais comme c'était un pléonasme, le médecin choisit de ne pas s'en mêler, il voulait juste profiter. Mais quand il entra dans la salle commune, il en lâcha sa canne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! »

En effet, au centre s'élevait un gigantesque sapin de Noël décoré, des guirlandes tapissaient les murs et la cheminée,...

« Joyeux Noël Watson!

- Hein? Oui, merci... mais... pourquoi?

- Eh bien, au dernier, vous avez semblé déçu que je ne cède pas à ces traditions grotesques alors je me suis dit que c'était le moment de rattraper le coup.

- Merci... si nous n'étions pas en juin, ce serait encore mieux mais merci, j'apprécie l'attention. »

En fait, il faisait plus que l'apprécier, il était vraiment ému que Holmes se soit ainsi cassé la tête, ça avait dû lui prendre des heures. Il était loin d'être quelqu'un d'attentionné par contre, quand il l'était, c'était avec toute la démesure qui le caractérisait.

La journée passa agréablement, ils avaient repris leurs discussions sans fin, puis un dîner exquis au champagne. Ils étaient tous deux un peu grisés par l'alcool mais rien de méchant, juste gais. Puis minuit arriva et Holmes tendit une lettre au médecin.

« Joyeux Noël Watson.

- Merci, vraiment, mais je n'ai rien pour vous.

- Peut-être que si. Je vous laisse l'ouvrir, je vais me coucher.

- Quoi, déjà? Mais... »

Le détective était déjà parti. Watson fronça les sourcils en décachetant le pli. L'enveloppe était un peu froissée, l'écriture passée, elle ne datait pas d'hier.

.

_Mon cher John,_

_J'ai disparu de votre vie il y a maintenant huit mois, vous me pensez mort, je le regrette mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, croyez-moi. À cet instant, je lutte pour ne pas vous rejoindre mais je n'en ai pas le droit._

_J'ai survécu à la chute mais une pneumonie a bien failli m'emporter, j'aurais été plus vite sur pieds si mon médecin avait été là mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas là que j'ai eu tant de mal à récupérer._

_Ce soir, je pense à vous, comme toujours mais plus spécialement en cet instant. C'est le soir de Noël, je sais que vous l'appréciez, vous avez même réussi à me le faire aimer, un peu._

_Ce soir, je vous écris, je ne sais même pas si vous lirez cette lettre un jour, je ne vous l'enverrai pas. _

_Mycroft m'a dit que vous n'alliez pas bien, que vos souffrez plus que de raison de ma disparition, il craint même pour votre vie. Moi non car je crois en vous, vous m'attendrez, n'est-ce pas?_

_Si je dois mourir dans ma quête, mon frère vous remettra cette lettre, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas à le faire. Mais il faut que je vous dise..._

_Je vous aime, vous ai toujours aimé, le seul sur cette terre._

_Alors si je meurs, ce sera pour vous, si je vis, je reviendrai et ce sera pour vous. Je me fiche des autres, de ce qu'ils en penseront alors, de ce qu'ils pensent maintenant, de ce qu'ils penseront ensuite. Je suis insupportable, irrévérencieux, amoral, je n'aime personne, juste vous._

_Demain, le monde m'ouvre les bras, je cherche, je piste, il n'en restera aucun, vous serez libre. Libre d'aimer Mary à qui je vous ai confié ou toute autre. Mais vous savez aussi que je suis égoïste alors j'espère que ce sera moi._

_Ce soir, je vous fais une promesse, celle d'un dieu païen: Par le Père, le ferrant et le guerrier; Par la Mère, l'aïeule et l'étranger; Je suis vôtre, vous êtes mien, de cet instant jusqu'à mon dernier jour (8)_

_Joyeux Noël Watson, où que je sois, vous êtes avec moi._

_Votre dévoué, Sherlock Holmes_

_._

Au fur et à mesure des mots, Watson avait senti sa vue se brouiller d'un rideau liquide et là, les larmes glissaient, il laissait faire, il n'aurait pas pu les retenir. Dieu était témoin de sa souffrance d'alors et Holmes avait subi la même détresse. Jamais il ne le lui avait dit, il était réapparu comme par enchantement, comme un diablotin sortant de sa boîte.

Les retrouvailles avaient été intenses, il l'avait frappé, embrassé... jusqu'à l'union charnelle, crime dans leur société mais ils s'en moquaient bien. Et ils partageaient le jour cette vie écrite depuis treize ans, les nuits depuis quelques mois.

Holmes était froid, les gens avaient du mal à l'aimer. Même lui souvent lui reprochait un manque d'attentions, il aimait le faire tourner en bourrique, ils risquaient leurs vies dans des enquêtes dangereuses. Watson se sentait souvent jaloux de ces énigmes qui tenaient son amant éveillé des nuits entières, ignorant jusqu'à sa présence. Il avait été jaloux de Moran qui avait su le retenir trois ans éloigné de lui, il croyait jusqu'alors que personne ne pouvait lutter contre cette attraction de la traque pour le détective et là, il comprenait. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour lui, pour le protéger, il s'était oublié pour qu'il soit heureux, même avec sa rivale.

Holmes l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient.

Watson replia délicatement la missive et la rangea précieusement dans sa poche. Puis il vida sa coupe de champagne, se leva et au fur et à mesure de ses pas, il se déshabilla. Il entra dans la chambre de Holmes sans frapper, nu et impudique, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Holmes l'attendait, souriant légèrement et le prit contre lui.

« Vous ne dormez pas dans votre chambre ce soir?

- Non, pas ce soir. J'ai comme qui dirait une envie de vous, un besoin.

- Besoin ? Vous voulez dire, un petit besoin de rien du tout, fugace quoi, un genre de passade pour ainsi dire?

**- **Non, un vrai besoin, urgent et inébranlable. _(5)_

- Et vous pensez donc que je puis vous aider? Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, je pourrais dire non.

- Vraiment? Alors... Sherlock... faites-moi l'amour, bête de sexe ou je ne réponds plus de mon corps! » _(7)_

Le sourire carnassier du détective fleurit aussitôt et il se jeta sur les lèvres offertes.

Il les dévora. Entre deux rires, des baisers. Puis la voix changea, gémissements, souffles rauques, soupirs.

Une main, des mains qui caressent, des bras qui enserrent. La peau est chaude, douce, faite de collines et de valons à explorer.

Les érections se frottent, s'excitent, les corps se pressent. Ce n'est pas doux mais c'est tendresse, ce n'est pas violent mais c'est rude. Les forces se jaugent, les muscles soulèvent l'autre à tour de rôle, l'attirent, le repoussent.

Les corps s'emmêlent, pêle-mêle, échanges de faveurs, les bouches engloutissent le sexe de l'autre, en même temps, se synchronisent, suivent les assauts de l'amant.

Le désir monte, urgent, le plaisir surmonte, démonte l'instant, vient bien trop tôt, il n'est pas encore venu le temps...

Holmes se dégage le premier, recouvre son homme, l'embrasse. Et d'un mouvement de reins, l'empale. Les cuisses offertes se sont contractées, douleur transitoire, instant précaire qui meurt dans une décharge électrique. Plaisir extatique.

Les baisers ravagent la bouche de l'autre, la capturent, la délaissent pour reprendre un peu d'air puis reviennent, inlassablement.

Les hanches se poursuivent, dos cambrés, dos courbés, arque-boutés. Le logicien maintient la cadence, se perd dans les sensations de son sexe si délicieusement serré, prisonnier. Il va, il vient, valse de métronome à quatre temps, le temps de séduire, le temps de courir, le temps de faire durer le plaisir, le temps de jouir dans un même temps, être deux dans l'extase.

Puis les corps se vautrent, luisent de sueur, les cœurs tambourinent puis se mettent en sourdine.

Douce torpeur qui endormira les amants enlacés.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Holmes ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer un bâillement bruyant. Lestrade le fusilla du regard, donna ses dernières instructions à ses hommes et rejoignit Watson qui finissait ses dernières constatations sur le cadavre.

« Alors Docteur?

- Tué par un couteau qui lui a perforé le foie. J'en saurai plus après l'autopsie.

- Hum, très bien. Mais dîtes-moi, où diable avez-vous trouvé cette donzelle que j'ai aperçu l'autre jour?

- Une... une soirée de charité.

- Et il est bien charitable de vous en occuper. Sacré morceau! Remarquez, ça vaut mieux que toutes les rumeurs qui commençaient à courir sur vous.

- Les rumeurs?

- De vous voir tout le temps avec Holmes, les commentaires allaient bon train. On commençait par croire que vous étiez de la jaquette. »

Watson se sentit rougir mais Holmes vint auprès d'eux avant qu'il n'ait besoin de trouver une répartie.

« Dîtes-moi Lestrade, des hommes qui portent des cravates comme ça, je n'en connais que deux sortes, les cow-boys et les sodomites. Et vous n'êtes pas venu à cheval! _(9)_

- Sacré nom... Je ne vous permets pas! »

Le détective se contenta de lui tourner le dos, le dédain incarné.

« Venez Watson, allons découper ce malheureux, histoire que cette journée ait un peu d'intérêt. »

Et ils s'en allèrent, épaule contre épaule.

« Holmes, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire: qu'on m'imagine avec vous ou alors avec votre double féminin qui, je suis désolé de vous le dire, est d'une laideur sans pareil!

- Peu importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse.(10) Notre crime nous promet la damnation éternelle alors, quittes à être damnés, essayons de le faire avec panache. Ce soir, chez vous ou chez moi?

- Si nous trouvons vite la cause de la mort, nous pourrions tenter les deux.

- Ce n'est pas un meurtre, c'est un stupide accident. Sa semelle était décollée, il sentait le whisky à plein nez, il y avait une pomme à trois mètres, une partie tranchée au couteau. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, s'est buté et s'est poignardé lui-même.

- C'est fou ce que vous arrivez à faire quand vous êtes motivé.

- N'est-ce pas? »

Et son sourire traduisait parfaitement ses pensées indécentes.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Mon crime: l'aimer, le désirer.

Mon châtiment: le garder secret jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et puisque les Enfers nous attendent, je travaille sur cette Terre à y faire mon entrée. Indécence et décadence. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on s'aime et c'est divin...

.

**FIN**

**.**

_(1) Dialogue dans ''Sherlock'', je n'ai pu résister. _

_(2) Je n'ai aucune idée si les bords de la Tamise sont rouges, je brode..._

_(3) Citation de Pétrarque_

_(4) Film ''Speed''_

_(5) Pirate des Caraïbes_

_(6) Pulp Fiction_

_(7) Top Gun_

_(8) Games of thrones_

_(9) Jo_

_(10) Alfred de Musset_

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est ce que j'appelle un OS ''joyeux bordel'', quand la plume imprime son propre rythme, qui n'a aucun style particulier mais tous en général; du rire, des larmes, du sexe, la vie quoi!**

**Pour le lemon, je l'ai choisi ainsi, comme dans un film, juste quelques bribes car non, je ne fais pas dans la pornographie (ou presque XD).**

**Alors, review?**


End file.
